Fear the Walking Dead: Grotesque
"Grotesque" is the eighth episode of season two of the survival horror television series Fear the Walking Dead, and the fourteenth episode of the series overall. The series is a prequel spin-off of the critically acclaimed program The Walking Dead and chronicles the stories of the first days of the zombie apocalypse. The episode was directed by Daniel Sackheim with a script written by Kate Barnow. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, August 21st, 2016 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Fear the Walking Dead was created by Robert Kirkman and Dave Erickson. It is a spin-off of the critically acclaimed survival horror series The Walking Dead. * Based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman and Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. * "FTWD: Grotesque" serves as a shortcut to this page. * This series is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode had a viewership of 3.864 million people in the United States upon its initial broadcast, which is down by .524 from the previous episode. It rated 1.62% in the 18-49 age demographic. * This episode is included on the Fear the Walking Dead: The Complete Second Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. The collections were produced by Anchor Bay Entertainment and released to retailers on December 13th, 2016. * This is the first episode of Fear the Walking Dead directed by Daniel Sackheim. It is his only episode from season two of the series. Daniel is also known for directing the "When the Dead Come Knocking" episode of the companion series, The Walking Dead. * This is the second episode of Fear the Walking Dead written by Kate Barnow. It is her second episode from season two of the series. She previously wrote "We All Fall Down". Her next episode is "Wrath". * Beginning with this episode, actor Rubén Blades is no longer included in the main title credits. This makes him the second main character to be written off the series (at least for now) after Elizabeth Rodriguez' character, Liza Ortiz from season one. * This is the first appearance of Alejandro Nuñez. He appears next in "Los Muertos". * This is the first appearance of Luciana. She appears next in "Los Muertos". Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from a prologue title, "The Book of the Grotesque", featured in the book Winesburg, Ohio by author Sherwood Anderson. * Multiple references are made to Nick Clark's father in this episode. * Gloria is a character first seen in the series premiere episode. She is the first infected featured on the series. Quotes * Sofia: They were close friends. I saw them a few days ago. They had food, water. They were okay. Things change so quickly now. .... * Nick Clark: You're always tired when you get home from work. You just skip dinner and go to your room. And if I go in there to talk to you, it's like you do listen and I can tell you hear me, but it's not like you're there. You used to be there. And then you stopped. And I don't know why you did that. Fathers are supposed to show sons how to be a man in the world, but I guess the world is too much for you. .... * Nick Clark: Is there a place to go for people like Celia? * Sofia: There was talk of heading north to the city. There are more there who embrace the dead. But there has been talk of a hundred places. It's not safe to go alone, Nick. The north road is full of La Manas. They are the worst of men and this is the lawless world they've been waiting for. .... * Gloria: Your thumbs are freakishly long. * Nick Clark: Dexterous thumbs. Dexterous thumbs. Look, you're pathetic. You know that? Oh, type A girl doesn't like losing. * Gloria: Type A girl doesn't lose. .... * Gloria: Is it good? * Nick Clark: My dad gave it to me. * Gloria: He gave you a lot of books. * Nick Clark: It was his way of connecting. * Gloria: But is it good? * Nick Clark: It reminds me of him. It's just a lot of people feeling shit and not saying anything about it. See also External Links Episode links * * * * * * Series links Category:2016 television episodes Category:Daniel Sackheim Category:Kate Barnow Category:Christian Agypt Category:David Alpert Category:Kate Barnow Category:Brian Buckner Category:Pablo Cruz Category:Adam Davidson Category:Dave Erickson Category:Luisa Gomez de Silva Category:Gale Anne Hurd Category:Avram Kaplan Category:Robert Kirkman Category:Brett C. Leonard Category:Greg Nicotero Category:Alan Page Category:Kenneth Requa Category:Arturo Sampson Category:David Wiener Category:Kim Dickens Category:Frank Dillane Category:Paul Calderon Category:Danay Garcia Category:Lexi Johnson Category:Moisses Arath Leyva Category:Jorge Bustamante Category:David Fernandez, Jr. Category:Heidi Garcia Category:Lyn Alica Henderson Category:Alfredo Herrera Category:Kassandra Iribe Category:Diana Lein Category:Carlos Segura Category:Edgar Wuotto Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Luciana/Appearances